After a while
by Bostaf37
Summary: Être shinobi, c'est comme collectionner les squelettes.


_Titre : Après un moment._

_Auteur : Bostaf37_

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Note : Des insultes, un registre de langue vulgaire, une deuxième personne et les doubles négations qui sautent. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas. Le titre vient d'une des histoires du recueil américain "Chicken soup for teen soul". Merci aux personnes qui m'ont donné des conseils._

Après un moment.

Être ninja, c'est comme collectionner les squelettes. De nos amis, de nos parents parfois, et tout simplement des gens que l'on connaît un peu ou juste de vue. Tôt ou tard, alors que l'on a été relativement épargné, ça nous tombe dessus. Un, et puis deux. Ça s'amoncelle vite, alors on les planque dans les placards, on fait comme si de rien n'était et on continue de sourire, parce que l'on est shinobi, et que c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Mais personne n'a jamais l'idée de prévenir les enfants qu'on pousse vers un avenir sanglant et une mort précoce, non. Ils arrivent à l'Académie, souriants et innocents, ils travaillent, ils font de leur mieux pour recevoir leur bandeau, sans se douter de ce qui les attend après. Ça a été ton cas aussi. Tu t'en rappelles. Ah ! pureté et naïveté ! Quelque part, tu préfèrerais continuer d'être dupe quant au monde qui t'entoure. Seulement, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Après un moment, ce n'est plus pareil. Après un moment, tu t'aperçois que tu as du sang sur tes p'tites mains blanches, et que merde ! tu t'es fait avoir !

Tu replies tes jambes contre toi, poses ton front contre tes bras qui enlacent tes genoux. Tu as l'air d'une enfant comme ça, tu le sais. Mais tu t'en fous : 'y a personne pour te voir, pas vrai ? Tu peux paraître fragile, vulnérable, tu peux pleurer même : t'es toute seule, personne ne verra rien. Seulement une kunoichi ne pleure pas, mais est-ce que tu en es encore une ? Tu réponds « oui », « non »… bordel, t'en sais rien !

Oui, après un moment, tout change. Tu comprends ce dans quoi tu t'es engagée. Ça a été quoi le facteur déclencheur, déjà ? Ah oui ! cette fameuse mission. Cette putain de mission que t'aurais dû refuser. Tu la flairais, la mort, tu la sentais à des kilomètres à la ronde, cette garce, et cette mission puait son odeur. On va pas dire que l'espionnage, c'est sans danger, quand même. Quelque part tu le savais et tu voulais refuser, mais quelque part tu savais aussi que t'avais pas tellement le choix. T'étais toute désignée d'avance pour ce suicide organisé : pas d'famille, pas d'amis, on allait pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est con que tu t'en sois aperçue que trop tard, hein ? Vraiment trop tard…

Alors vous êtes partis. Toi, et trois autres dans le même cas, des pions qu'on sacrifierait. Une semaine couchés dans la boue, une semaine à espionner Oto avec pour seule consigne : ramener le plus d'informations possible. Pas de « revenez en vie » ni rien : l'Hokage savait dans quoi elle vous catapultait.

Enfin, tout s'était bien passé, et puis vlan ! au dernier moment, vous vous faites repérer. 'faut croire que Murphy a raison.

Pour x raison, tu t'en souviens plus, c'est qu'un détail trivial, t'étais pas avec les autres. T'es allée les rejoindre, et tu l'as vu. Ton binôme, en train de se battre contre un ninja du son, les cadavres des autres pas loin. T'es restée planquée dans ton buisson.

Tu t'es cherché des milliers de raisons valables, comme quoi il fallait bien que quelqu'un rapporte les informations au village, comme quoi t'aurais juste été bonne à te faire capturer et torturer, et que de toute manière, Tanaka ne risquait rien vu qu'il était déjà à moitié mort et qu'il pouvait se suicider sans problème, la digitaline ferait le travail pour lui. Mais en vérité, t'étais juste trop terrifiée pour intervenir. Tu savais que t'étais faible, et tu veux vivre, merde ! Alors t'aurais dû faire quoi ? Aller tenter de le sauver et risquer de mourir ? ou rapporter les informations à Konoha, parce qu'un ninja n'est rien d'autre qu'un objet ? Ta raison et ta conscience te disent deux choses différentes. Mais mettez-vous d'accord, bordel ! tu leur cries. Peine perdue.

Bref, après un moment, tout change. Après un moment, on reçoit les premiers cadavres et on se rend compte du monde dans lequel on vit, mais c'est déjà bien trop tard. Après un moment, on est assaillis par le doute et la culpabilité, et c'est la que se crée toute la différence : certains pleurent, puis surmontent leur peine et trouvent la force de continuer, mais d'autres pleurent et ne se relèvent jamais. Ils se coupent des autres, parce que c'est là leur seul moyen de continuer à avancer.

Et toi ? Tu fais partie de quel groupe ?

_Euhm...commentaire? _


End file.
